


Y/N and the Philosopher’s Stone

by Artemispetdeer



Series: Harry Potter and Y/N Smith [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Brooms, Charms, Christmas, Detention, Devil’s Snare - Freeform, Diagon Alley, Draco is mean, F/M, Flying keys, Friends with Draco, Gryffindor, Herbology, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Hogwarts Library Restricted Section, Hufflepuff, Mirror of Erised, Platform 9 3/4, Potions, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Reader goes to Hogwarts, Reader is a girl, Reader is an Orphan, Reader-Insert, Severus Snape is So Done, Slytherin, Soft Draco Malfoy, Studying, The Sorting Hat, Transfiguration, Troll in the Dungeon, With Harry Potter, Wizard Chess, common rooms, dada, dragon - Freeform, hagrid’s hut, hermione and reader study partners, quirrell is the baddy, reader is also in her first year, reader is friends with the Harry Potter gang, reader is smart, slytherin win, snape is suspicious, snape limps, train home, wand buying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemispetdeer/pseuds/Artemispetdeer
Summary: Raised as a muggle, you are off to Hogwarts the same year as Harry Potter.
Series: Harry Potter and Y/N Smith [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820083
Kudos: 23





	1. Getting my letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for one of my closest friends who is so supportive and is my number 1 fan!! <3 love you!!
> 
> The 1st chapter is purely setting the scene and chapter 2 is where it gets slightly more exciting so please stick with it!
> 
> Also I edit this myself so please comment any mistakes and I’ll fix them :)
> 
> I’m also planning on doing more books so as they get older they will start swearing and there will be eventual smut so just bear with me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ll be fine Y/N. I’ll meet you outside the wand store. Um Olli… um Olliwand? Olivanders? Is that how you pronounce it? Anyway I’ll meet you here ok? Go on in you go I know you’re dying to get a wand.” Mrs Wool says.

The summer holidays had only just began when I got my acceptance letter into Hogwarts. At first I thought it was a prank pulled on by Adam, one of the boys staying at with my foster family but after having a talk with Mrs Wool I found out it was very real.

I was 2 years old when my parents died and ever since then I have been moving around family to family with a hope of being adopted and settling down however, that never happened. I have been with the Wool’s the longest, I moved in when I was 7. Mr Wool hates me with a passion but is never home and Mrs Wool is kind to me and even though she looks after a lot of kids she tries to spend time with me every now and then. 

The day after I broke up from junior school Mrs Wool sat me down and explained Hogwarts. She herself didn’t know much about it and if one of the school’s professors hadn’t come around to talk to her I doubt she would be believe it herself. A school for witches and wizards? They exist? 

“I was told by this professor that to buy everything in your list we need to go to Diagon Alley. I was also shown how to get in as it’s hard for non magic folk to get in. We will go and buy everything next week so that you can start reading your textbooks and get caught up before term starts on September 1st. Ok?” Mrs Wool said.

I just nod my head. I think I’m a bit in shock.

“Look Y/N, I know this goes without saying but don’t mention this to anyone. Us two are the only ones that know, I can’t even tell my husband. What we will say is that you’ve been given a full scholarship into an art school a couple of hours away and you will be boarding. No one can know the truth! Y/N, I’m so proud of you and I know you will do well, you’re so smart.” Mrs Wool says before giving me a tight hug. Mrs Wool is kind but she is not motherly and hugs isn’t something she gives often. She should, her hugs are good.

I take my Hogwarts letter and I lie outside on the grass, letting my ginger hair tangle up in the grass. I make a mental note that I need to ask for a haircut soon. I clutch my letter close to my chest and let a single tear roll down my cheek. It’s strange, I’m not happy or sad but it’s a new feeling, I feel like I’m going home.

Mrs Wool and I went to Diagon Alley and bought all the essentials from the list. I felt bad because even though I didn’t understand all this new wizard currency I knew everything was expensive so even when we passed the shops full of the cutest animals I bit my tongue and looked away knowing I wouldn’t be able to get one. After buying all the uniform and books there was only one item left to buy, a wand. Mrs Wool left me outside the shop and she rushed out to put everything in the car.

“You’ll be fine Y/N. I’ll meet you outside the wand store. Um Olli… um Olliwand? Olivanders? Is that how you pronounce it? Anyway I’ll meet you here ok? Go on in you go I know you’re dying to get a wand.” Mrs Wool says.

I take an excited gulp a step into the messy looking shop.

“Hello there and who might you be?” I heard an old voice say.

“Hi? I’m Y/N Smith.” I say timidly. I’m not normally shy but in fairness this isn’t a normal situation.

“Well then let’s get to it. Here, 12 inches made from holly with a unicorn tail core, hard flexibility.” He said proudly.

I picked up the wand he gave me as if it was going to break any second. 

“Um excuse me… um… what am I meant to do sorry sir?” I stumble. I honestly hate being this nervous.

He chuckles and says, “give it a wave.”

I do as I’m told and waved the wand and several papers that were on the counter of the shop flew up into the air. My heart was in my mouth and I felt so guilty.

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened!” I blurted out.

He chuckled again, “Don’t be sorry child it simply means that this isn’t the wand for you. After all, it’s the wand that chooses the wizard.”

“Oh.” I say quietly relieved that I was not to blame.

After trying out 5 more wands the man says, “now I’m certain this is the wand for you: 13 inches, cherry wood with a dragon heartstring core, brittle flexibility.” 

He described EVERY wand to me as if I knew what it meant. I did not. I waved the wand like I had done the other times but instead of breaking light sort of emitted from the wand and a gush of wind blew. From the look on the man’s face I could tell it was a good thing.

“I believe you have found your wand miss Smith, or should I say the wand has found you. The core in this wand is the same as mine and I know if your good to it it will be good for you. Now some wands are made to specialise in charms or transfigurations however this particular wand is an all rounder, very much how I’m sure you’ll be. If you work hard I’m sure we can expect great things from you.”

I smile and I can’t help feel that he says that to everyone. He packs up my wand and I pay him before I meet Mrs Wool. We leave Diagon Alley and return to the house where I run upstairs to my room and start reading my textbooks eager to learn as much as I can so I could catch up to my other classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was the first chapter and I am really enjoying writing this fic and have so many ideas for it. I’m hoping to do all the Harry Potter books if I am still loving my ideas at that point and/or people want it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.s: please someone say they picked up on Mrs Wool. I wanted her to go to Tom Riddle’s orphanage but they don’t exist anymore so her foster carers are called the Wool’s. Hehehehe my weird humour mixed with me trying to be clever.


	2. Hogwarts Express!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has bought everything she needs for Hogwarts and as soon as September 1st comes she’s on the Hogwarts express, destination her new home.
> 
> The woman turned to me and said, “your turn dear. Best do a runner if your nervous.”
> 
> I gulp and nod and just before I start running a young girl says, “good luck.”

September 1st came around quickly and before I know it I’m woken up at 5:00 in the morning so Mrs Wool and I could sneak out of the house with my strange luggage without raising suspicion. Personally I thought leaving the house at 6:00 was suspicious itself but then again I’ll find any excuse to not wake up early. We got to Kings Cross Station and Mrs Wool gave me my train ticket and packed all my luggage on a trolley. 

“Mrs Wool, um I think this ticket is wrong. There can’t be a platform nine and three quarters right?” I say confused.

“No that’s right. You need to walk through the wall between platform 9 and 10.” Mrs Wool responds.

“Through a wall?!” I exclaim.

Mrs Wool smiles at me sadly, “Y/N be good. I don’t think I’ll be able to write to you often if at all and you will stay at the school even during the holidays. I know it’s not fair but I promise that you’ll make friends that will become your family. Even in the summer when you need to come home, I can’t promise you will come back to me. It all depends on your social worker, I’m fairly certain that she’s been magicked by a professor or other because she has decided not to check on you until you return home.” She chuckles before handing me a wrapped box, “here, it’s not much but it’s your birthday in a few weeks and I wasn’t sure if you would have made friends by then or if you would have any presents and I wanted you to have a least one.”

“Thank you Mrs Wool this means a lot to me. I hope to see you next year.” I say.

Mrs Wool gives me another rare embrace of affection which makes me wonder if getting into a magic school would make a person who hates hug to hug more, then everyone should get into witch school because the world would be a better place for it. I pull away and start pushing my trolley away before turning around and giving Mrs Wool a last wave. Mrs Wool looked like she was about to cry which confused me as she never cried when a kid leaves her care and I was still technically in her care. I shrugged the confusion away and made my way to platform 9 and 10.

When I got between the two platforms there was a family by the wall barrier.

“Is this your first time dear? It’s Ron’s first time too!” I heard a woman say.

“Excuse me,” I say, “is this the barrier to get onto platform nine and three quarters?”

The woman smiles warmly at me and says, “yes it is. I’m assuming this is also your first time too,” I nod, “like I was about to say to this boy watch Percy do it first.”

Right on cue an older ginger boy ran through the barrier and disappeared into sight. Even though it was the first time I had really seen magic and should be in awe, all I could think about was how great it was that there were fellow gingers in the magical world. The boy with the black hair however looked very shocked so I assumed he must have been in the same situation as me which made me feel a lot better. 

“Fred you next.” The woman said to two boys. The boys were obviously twins.

“He’s not Fred I am!” Protested the other twin the woman wasn’t looking at.

“Honestly woman you call yourself our mother.” The other twin said.

“Sorry George.” The woman said a bit guiltily.

“I’m only joking I am Fred.” The first twin said. The woman reached out to hit the twins but they had both ran through the wall before she could go near them.

The woman turned to me and said, “your turn dear. Best do a runner if your nervous.”

I gulp and nod and just before I start running a young girl says, “good luck.”

As soon as I run through, a new platform appears before my eyes only this one is a whole lot busier and there was a red train parked up that people were boarding. I made my way through the sea of people and managed to get on the train. As I was walking up the train, the carriages we getting full and the most emptiest carriage had three boys in. I opened the door slightly and summoned up all the courage I had and said, “please can I join you? Everywhere else is full.”

The blond boy looked at me and squinted his eyes as he studied me. He nods his head and hums and I sit down.

“This is Crabb and this is Goyle,” he says pointing at 2 large boys. “And I’m Draco Malfoy.” He says with an out stretched palm. I gulp and timidly shake his hand as he smiles, “what’s you’re name?”

“Smith. Y/N Smith.” I say proud that my voice doesn’t shake.

“Smith? I don’t know any Smiths. Are your parents... muggles?” Draco asks.

This is why I was so thankful I had studied all my textbooks cover to cover. I knew what the word muggles meant.

“I don’t know,” I reply honestly. “My parents died when I was 2 and brought up by muggles. Even if my parents weren’t muggles I grew up in the muggle world.”

Malfoy looked a bit disgusted but he changed the subject saying, “what house are you hoping to be sorted into?”

Yet again another reason to be thankful for my over-eagerness. “I have read about each house and I honestly don’t mind. There seems to be this strange prejudice over the Slytherin house which confuses me because Slytherin has some amazing qualities. I could see myself in Ravenclaw because I love learning, I could be a Gryffindor because I’m mostly brave, Hufflepuff because I’m hard-working and Slytherin because I’m ambitious. What about you?” I ask.

“I’ll be in Slytherin, all my family was. I also a agree that Slytherin has great qualities and is unnecessarily prejudiced against. It is also the best house. Ahhh here comes the snack trolly!”

“I’m sorry dear we’re all sold out.” The trolly lady said.

“WHAT!” Bellowed Malfoy.

“Sorry dear.” The lunch lady repeated before walking off.

As soon as she walked away, a girl with brown bushy hair barges in.

“Has anyone seen a toad? A boy called Neville has lost it.”

Draco and his friends started laughing. “If I had a toad I would lose it too!” Malfoy sneered.

“Well you don’t have to be rude about it,” the girl said. “You could’ve just said no. Honestly you are less help than Harry Potter and his friend.”

“Harry Potter?” Draco asks seriously.

“Yes, didn’t you know? Harry Potter is joining us at Hogwarts.” The girl with brown hair replied. “Anyway like I said to them, you should change into your robes we’re almost there.” And with that the girl left as abruptly as she had come in.

As I was getting my uniform out of my trunk I asked Malfoy about who Harry Potter was and he explained the story of how when he was a baby he had defeated the Dark Lord and because of that he is famous. I had read about the Dark Lord but I hadn’t gotten up to the part where he was defeated. Honestly if he was as evil as he portrayed when I read about him, I’d understand why Harry Potter was famous. Finally the train started to slow before stopping and Malfoy and his friends helped be off the train and us four got into a boat as we sailed towards my new home for 7 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 2. In the next chapter reader will get sorted into her house. Comment what you think that will be I’m interested to see what you think after knowing Y/N for 2 chapters!


	3. The Sorting Hat Decides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets sorted into her Hogwarts house!
> 
> “Ahh now Miss Smith. You are a hard one to place, I think this is the first time in a long while a student has not a preference for a house. Usually students have a preference even if they pretend that they don’t and I usually try and accommodate that. Now where to put you.“

All of us first years gathered by the lunch hall where we were told to wait. I subconsciously stay close to Malfoy and he lets me. 

“It’s true then what they’re saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.” Malfoy said to the boy with black hair I saw in the platform. Is that Harry Potter? Around me the other kids started whispering to each other.

Malfoy introduced himself to Harry Potter just like how I’m introduced himself to me. Only when he said his name the ginger kid I also met on the platform started to snicker.

“Think my name’s funny do?” Draco snapped. “There’s no need to ask yours: red hair and a handy down robe. You must be a Weasley.” He spat. Guessing from his tone he was not a fan of the Weasley family. “You’ll soon find out that some Wizarding families are better than others Potter,” Draco continued, “you don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.” Malfoy opened out a hand but Harry Potter didn’t shake it, he only looked at it and replies, “I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks.”

Draco looked furious but as he was about to speak, a stern looking woman came along so Malfoy walked backed to where I was standing. I thought it was great how the first person I had properly met and thought I could be friends with acts like a prejudiced bully.

The woman introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and she started talking about the sorting ceremony, about each house and how to earn/ lose house points. She had a very strong Scottish accent but I found it strangely soothing. She guided us into a a massive room where the were 4 long tables full of students all wearing different colours. All around me, the fellow first years were excitedly whispering about everything they saw. I heard the bushy brown haired girl say to anyone who was listening, “it’s not real, the ceiling, it’s enchanted to look like that. I read about it in Hogwarts History.” After travelling the length of the grand hall us first years stood in front of a long table full of professors.

“When I call your name, you shall come forth and I shall place the sorting hat on your head so you can be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger.” Professor McGonagall called.

The girl with bushy hair came forward. She was muttering to herself about staying calm. She sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. The hat muttered to itself before shouting loudly, “Griffindor!” There was clapping and cheering from the table of Griffindors and Hermione with a smile jumped up and rushed to the table.  
“Draco Malfoy.”

Draco from next to me calmly walked forward and sat on the stool. The hat barely even touched his head and the hat shouted “Slytherin!” Draco really wasn’t kidding when he said he was definitely going to be put in that house. A couple of other students had been called out until the ginger kid I had met on the train was called out.

“Ronald Weasley.”

The ginger walked and sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

“Ha!” The hat exclaimed. “Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you. Griffindor!”

There was more cheering and Weasley looked relieved before joining the Griffindor table.

“Harry Potter.”

As soon as his name was called there was silence. It felt like the whole room had inched further forward from there seats to see where the famous Harry Potter was going to be placed in. The sorting hat took ages to place him deciding between Slytherin and Gryffindor and it wasn’t until Harry specifically asked not for Slytherin was he placed in Griffindor. The cheering for him was definitely the biggest and I heard some of the Gryffindors shout, “we got Potter!”

When the cheering started to quieten down Professor McGonagall called, “Y/N Smith.”

I walked up and sat on the stool as the others before me had done.

“Ahh now Miss Smith. You are a hard one to place, I think this is the first time in a long while a student has not a preference for a house. Usually students have a preference even if they pretend that they don’t and I usually try and accommodate that. Now where to put you. Well it’s between Gryffindor and Slytherin as those are the house your parents were in.”

“You knew my parents?!” I exclaimed. “They came here? Who were they?”

The sorting hat chuckled before saying, “I’m just a sorting hat, the identity of your parents are not mine to tell. I am curious to see how you will do in this house, I’m sure you’ll go far. SLYTHERIN!”

I jumped up and ran towards the Slytherin table and sat next down to a smiling Draco. He lent in and whispered, “I knew you were going to be a fellow Slytherin.”

I smiled and replied, “And you don’t hate me even though I grew up as a muggle?”

Draco shrugged and said, “as long as you’re not a Weasley or a Potter I don’t hate you.”

After all the first years had been placed into their houses the headmaster Dumbledore stood up and spoke to us all. As soon as his speech was finished he clapped his hands a the biggest feast I had ever seen appeared. Everyone tucked in and after the deserts had vanished we were told to follow the Slytherin prefect and we were taken up to the Slytherin common rooms.

After a tour of the common rooms and shown were our beds were, a Professor came to greet us first years. He wore long black robes and had long black hair. He looked a bit alarming and his constant scowl did not help.

“I am Professor Snape. I teach Potions and I expect the best from all of you. I am also the head of Slytherin house meaning if you have a problem, you come to me or one of the prefects understood? Even though I am head of your house, I expect you ALL to be on your best behaviour and do Slytherin proud. Now get a good night sleep, lessons begin tomorrow including potions.” 

And, with a swish of his robe, he stormed out of the common room.

“Is he always like that?” I asked Draco.

“Yes but I heard he does favour us Slytherins even though he says he doesn’t. Just do well in his class and don’t give him a reason to hate you and you’ll be fine.” Draco replies.

After saying my good nights to my fellow Slytherins I retire to my bed. As soon as my head hits my pillow I’m knocked out. All this new change must have really taken its toll on me.


	4. The lessons begin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and her fellow first years start there first lessons.
> 
> “Why did you have to be mean? There was no reason for it. I know Neville is incompetent but his heart is in the right place.” I say
> 
> “He’s a lazy and dumb Griffindor, I have every right to be mean if I want.” He replied.

After breakfast, we went to our first lesson, transfigurations with Professor McGonagall. I sat next to Hermione Granger and as we waiting for McGonagall to arrive we started to talk.

“You grew up in the muggles world didn’t you?” She asks.

“Yes, I didn’t know anything about Hogwarts until my letter came.” I replied.

“Same. Hey you should come to a study group with me. It’s for muggle born to catch up on what we have missed but I’m sure you can come along as you were raised as a muggle.”

“I’d love to go thank you. When is it?” I asked.

“Every Monday and Friday lunch time for half an hour for the first term. After Christmas we’re expected to be all caught up.”

“Great I’ll meet you there Friday lunch.” I say.

As she was about to respond Professor McGonagall walked in and told us what we were doing for the lesson. She took the register and then turned into a cat and sat on her desk. I looked wide-eyed at Hermione who responded, “she’s an animagus.” As if that made sense! As I was writing down the assignment, Harry and Ron ran in loudly proud that they weren’t late. Of course Professor McGonagall set them in their places and they quickly sat down and joined the class in our work.

Our next lesson was potions. I sat down next to Draco and in stormed Professor Snape with his face looking like thunder. He took the register and the way he said Potter was like poison. When he got to my name he looked at me confusion as if I wasn’t supposed to be there before addressing the rest of the class about all that he can teach us. He quickly turned to Harry and started asking him loads of questions that he didn’t know the answer to. Beside him Hermione shit her hand up to answer the questions. I myself knew the answers but I didn’t dare put my hand up which I was thankful for when Snape snapped at Hermione for having her hand up. Beside me Draco was smirking at Harry being criticised by Snape so I glared at him. He looked at me and rearranged his face so he was no longer looking smug. The rest of the lesson consisted of Snape telling us the rules of brewing a potion and how to stay safe and he set us a 2 page essay on what the core ingredients of all potions were and how to collect them.

After lunch we had Flying lessons with Madam Hooch. This I knew what be my worst class. This and maybe Herbology only Herbology I could learn and recite facts, I don’t have to fully understand it. Flying, however, is not something you can study and get from books. I’m also not the best at heights but on the way to the field, Draco was talking through some tips that his father had told him. Draco is lovely to me but he does talk about his father a lot. 

After saying, “UP,” to our broomsticks and mounting them, Madam Hooch started to talk to us about what we should do next. Halfway through her speech, Neville’s broomstick started hovering and in his best attempts to land his broom took off and started flying uncontrollably.

“Longbottom come back down this instance!” Madam Hooch said.

I was close to saying to her how that wasn’t helpful as it is clear he was not flying on purpose and obviously couldn’t get down but I held my tongue. Neville fell off his broom and Madam Hooch went to take him to the hospital wing with a suspected broken wrist. I looked behind me a saw Draco picking up something spherical.

“Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground as I take Longbottom to the hospital wing, understand? If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts faster than you can say quidditch.” Madam Hooch said.

Draco then spoke out to everyone and made fun of Neville whilst holding a ball belonging to Neville. Harry asked for it back and before I know it both Harry and Draco are up in the sky on their broomsticks much to Hermione’s disgust. I couldn’t see the 2 boys well but I did see Draco throw the ball and Harry zooming after it. When Draco came down i ran up to him.

“Why did you have to be mean? There was no reason for it. I know Neville is incompetent but his heart is in the right place.” I say

“He’s a lazy and dumb Griffindor, I have every right to be mean if I want.” He replied.

I snorted, “ah so now you are being prejudice against Griffindors? Don’t be prejudice unless you want to be prejudiced against,” I tell him. Before he can reply Harry flies down holding the ball and everyone runs up to him and cheers.

“Don’t cheer for him.” Draco hisses at me.

I grin evilly and start cheering, not breaking contact with him. Draco tries not to smile but I can see the corners of his lips curl up. I start to giggle and Draco snorts as he so desperately tries to stifle is own laughter. Just then Professor McGonagall comes swishing out at calls to speak to Harry Potter.

I snap back round to Malfoy and without any humour I say, “he better not get expelled for your sake.”

To my surprise Draco actually looked sorry though we both know he would never admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. What do you think of this side to Draco? I really enjoy writing the two side of Draco, the side we always see and a more humorous, kinder side.


	5. TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At that moment both Harry and I pulled out our wands. Suddenly, Harry ran and grabbed onto the troll’s club and he was swung up and landed in the troll’s neck. The troll shook his head in confusion and Harry stuck his wand in his nose. 
> 
> “Urg.” Ron said disgustedly.
> 
> “Harry I got my wand out to say a spell not to stick it up a troll’s nose.” I say.

Almost 2 weeks had gone by since my first day and my best subjects were definitely potions and Defence against the Dark Arts. Hermione and I had gotten quite close from our lunchtime lessons and I liked her a lot and she was really smart but I wasn’t a fan of how she flaunted her intelligence. We’d sometimes compare our essays during prep and give each other feedback. I had also gotten quite close to Draco and I would sometimes help him with his homework but only late at night when everyone had gone to bed. He made me promise that I wouldn’t tell anyone that I was helping him.

September 13th came around and I got dressed into my robes ready for the day like I had done for the past few weeks but then it hit me, it was my birthday. When I went down to the common room no one was around so I opened the present Mrs Wool gave to me. She had bought me lots of wizard sweets and chocolates, I assumed it was Wizard chocolate because I had never heard of any of them. It warmed my heart to think that Mrs Wool bought this as I was getting my wand.

“What have you got there?” A voice said behind me.

I quickly turned round and saw Draco staring at my present, “nothing really?”

“Y/N why did someone get you sweets?” Draco asked.

“It’s for my birthday.” I shrugged wanting to move on and not talk about it.

“It’s your birthday today? Y/N why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve bought you something. I can still but you something what do you want?”

“Honestly it’s ok Draco I’m not a big birthday person and I don’t want you to buy me anything thank you.” I chuckle.

“Ok but I’ll remember this Y/N and next year I’m buying you a present that’s for this year as well.” He responds.

I roll my eyes playfully and together we make our way down to the grand hall for breakfast.

Over one month later and it’s Halloween. I’ve always hated Halloween because trick or treat was dull and pointless and just a way for children to get sweets. Any other day of the year if you knock on someone’s house and demand sweets that would be rude but not on Halloween. This year I was slightly more excited because there was no trick or treat (according to Draco that was a muggle thing and he’s never heard of it) but there was also going to be a big feast like the one we had on our first night at Hogwarts.

Our last lesson of the day before the feast was charms and we were learning how to levitate an object. For the past week we had been practicing the swish and flick movement of our wands and the pronunciation of ‘Wingardium Leviosa’ separately but today we were finally putting the two actions together and we will try to levitate a feather. Hermione was the first to successfully levitate the feather followed by me and by the end of the lesson, only 5 of us had managed to achieve the spell. As I was walking along the courtyard with Draco to go to our common room, I saw Hermione run of crying so I parted ways with Draco and I followed Hermione into the girls’ bathroom.

“Hermione?” I ask.

“Go away.” She replies shortly.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.”

“No it’s silly and you’ll make fun of me.”

“I promise Hermione I won’t. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Ever since the beginning of term I’ve been trying to be friends with Ron and Harry. I thought I was getting somewhere but in class today I corrected Ron’s pronunciation of ‘Wingardium Leviosa’ and he got annoyed at me. I was walking behind him on the way out of the class and he was making fun of me to Harry and some other Griffindors and I know it shouldn’t bother me but it does. I just feel like I constantly have to prove myself because I am muggle born.”

“Hermione you have every right to be upset,” I say, “Ron is just a boy who hasn’t grown up yet. This is a classic case of boys pulling girls hair because they like them. Mark my words you two will get married in the future.” We both start laughing and it’s nice to see Hermione smile. “Honestly though, just keep being yourself, they’ll be lucky to have you as a friend.”

“Thanks Y/N you’ve made me feel so much better. I wish we were in the same house ‘cause then we could have been best friends.”

“We can still be best friends, house doesn’t matter!”

“Yeah, I suppose it doesn’t. Anyway you go down to the feast I’ll finish up in here and try and calm myself down. I’d hate for the boys to know I’ve been crying.” Hermione says with a small smile.

“Mmm ok if your sure. See you soon Hermione.” And with that I leave the bathroom and head down to the feast.

“Where have you been I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Draco says as I slide into the chair next to him.

“Toilet.” I reply.

“All this time? Oh um… never mind.” He said awkwardly.

I roll my eyes and smile before tucking into the feast. Not long after Professor Quirrell comes running in yelling, “TROLL. TROLL. TROLL IN THE DUNGEON. Just thought you should know.” Then he fainted in the middle of the hall and everyone started screaming before Dumbledore calmed everyone down and sent everyone to their common rooms. My first thought was how I should warn Hermione because I knew she hadn’t left the toilet yet and I didn’t want her running into the troll accidentally. As soon as I could I got away from the crowd and ran up to the girl’s toilets. As I approached the door I saw Ron and Harry running towards me.

“What are you two doing here?” I ask.

“Could ask you the same question.” Ron replied.

Then from the bathroom there was a high pitched scream and we all looked at each other in panic before running in to help.

“Hermione move!” Yelled Harry as soon as we barged in.

Hermione crawled on the floor underneath the broken stalls to get away from the troll.

“Hey Peabrain!” Ron shouted at the troll as he threw a piece of wood at his head. The troll looked at us in confusion and as he was distracted, Hermione crawled behind to hide under the sink. The troll noticed and with an angry grunt hit his club against the sink just missing Hermione.

“HELP!” Hermione screamed.

At that moment both Harry and I pulled out our wands. Suddenly, Harry ran and grabbed onto the troll’s club and he was swung up and landed in the troll’s neck. The troll shook his head in confusion and Harry stuck his wand in his nose. 

“Urg.” Ron said disgustedly.

“Harry I got my wand out to say a spell not to stick it up a troll’s nose.” I say.

I point my wand at the troll and just as I’m about to say a spell, the toll grabbed Harry’s legs and swung him upside down knocking my over and throwing my wand across the room.

“Do something!” Harry exclaimed.

“What?” Said Ron pathetically.

“Anything.” Harry replied as he was almost being hit.

Ron took out his wand and looked at Hermione who said, “swish and flick.”

I shut my eyes as Ron says, “Wingardium Leviosa.” And when I open them the Troll’s club is floating in the air. I laugh in shock as the troll looks up at the floating club before it lands on the troll’s head knocking him out cold.

“Is it dead?” Asked Hermione as she made her way towards the boys.

“No, it’s just knocked out.” I say as I walk across the room to pick up my wand. I breath out a sigh of relief as I pick it up in one piece. Harry takes his wand out of the troll’s nose and we all look away in disgust as a long trail of gooey troll bogies come out with the wand. As Harry wipes the wand on his robe I hear a professor McGonagall run in.

“Explain yourselves.” She says to me, Harry and Ron. We all look at each other and stumble desperately trying to find an excuse. Before we could really say anything Hermione speaks out, “it’s my fault Professor McGonagall.”

“Miss Granger?” McGonagall asks in disbelief and shock.

“I went looking for the troll. I read about them and thought I could handle it but I was wrong. If Harry, Ron and Y/N hadn’t come and found me… I’d probably be dead.” Hermione lies.

McGonagall then gave a small lecture to us about how foolish we were. I saw Harry looking at Snape’s leg which was bleeding but Snape quickly covered it up with his robe and glared at the both of us. McGonagall then took 5 points from Gryffindor for Hermione’s “serious lack of judgement” and 5 points were awarded to Harry, Ron and me for “sheer dumb luck.” 

McGonagall then took Harry, Ron and Hermione back to Gryffindor’s common room and Professor Snape escorted me back to Slytherin’s common room leaving behind Professor Quirrell and the unconscious troll.

Walking back to the common room I had a massive lecture again from Snape about how stupid I was and I could’ve died and how if I had died he wouldn’t have cleaned me off the floors. As we approached the common room painting he turned to me and said, “Y/N I don’t say this often to anyone but you have a talent for potions, especially for a first year. You remind me a lot of how I was when I was your age only you are a lot more reckless. I somewhat enjoy teaching you but don’t get me wrong when I say that the next time you step even a toe out of line I will give you a detention that lasts for the rest of the term. Understood?”

I nod and I watch him limp away. Whatever happened to make his leg bleed sure hurts a lot more than he is letting on. As soon as I enter the common room Draco gives me a tight hug and yells in my ear how he was worried about me. I take a step back in shock and he clears his throat.

“Don’t tell anyone I hugged you or you will regret it.” Draco said darkly.

I laughed and said, “Draco you couldn’t intimidate me if you tried.”

“Yes I could I’m very intimidating.” Draco protested.

I look around at the empty room and yawned. “Thanks for waiting up for me Draco it means a lot.” I smiled at him.

“It doesn’t mean anything.” Draco said sulkily. I chuckle quietly and head off to bed. For a bully Draco could be nice when he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think this is the longest chapter I’ve written so far.
> 
> I’m going to start posting chapters daily :)


	6. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it true that Harry is the youngest seeker thanks to you throwing Neville’s ball?” I ask innocently.
> 
> Draco glares at me. He knows that I know it’s true. In that moment I couldn’t contain my laughter.
> 
> “Sorry but you tried to get Harry in trouble and it backfired magnificently!”
> 
> “It’s not funny Y/N. It just means I have to work harder at getting perfect Potter in trouble.” He responds.
> 
> “You’re determined to do this aren’t you? Ruin Harry Potter’s life?” I ask.
> 
> “Yes.”

The next morning on the way to breakfast, I told Draco all about the troll and how if I get into trouble again Snape will put me into detention for eternity. 

“But in better news,” I say, “Quidditch starts up next week which is exciting right?”

Draco groans, “don’t remind me.”

“Is it true that Harry is the youngest seeker thanks to you throwing Neville’s ball?” I ask innocently.

Draco glares at me. He knows that I know it’s true. In that moment I couldn’t contain my laughter.

“Sorry but you tried to get Harry in trouble and it backfired magnificently!”

“It’s not funny Y/N. It just means I have to work harder at getting perfect Potter in trouble.” He responds.

“You’re determined to do this aren’t you? Ruin Harry Potter’s life?” I ask.

“Yes.”

At lunch I met up with Hermione for our Wizarding world lessons. We’ve gotten really close especially since the troll incident. Hermione has also gotten closer to Harry and Ron since then as well, I think they appreciated her lying for them. Hermione told me that Professor McGonagall had gotten Harry a Nimbus 2000 for the quidditch match. Even though I don’t know much about brooms and quidditch I knew that the Nimbus 2000 was a big deal from hearing Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle talk about them in the common room. 

The day of the quidditch game came by quickly and I saw Snape limp up to Harry. As soon as he limped away I ran up to Harry and said, “I know that this game is against Slytherin but I’m rooting for you Harry good luck.”

“Thanks Y/N.” Harry said quietly with a small smile. I felt kind of bad for him, not only is he a ‘celebrity’ but he’s the youngest seeker for Gryffindor in a century (according to Hermione), that’s a lot of pressure. After saying good luck again I skipped off to Draco and his friends and we made our way up to the Slytherin stands.

The game was actually very entertaining and not at all what I had expected. Gryffindor started winning but the Slytherins cheated a lot and two of the Gryffindor’s team were knocked out of the sky, including the Gryffindor’s keeper leaving the goal posts open for the Slytherin’s chasers. All of a sudden Harry’s broom started to become uncontrollable and it looked like it was going to throw Harry off. Even though Harry was quite new to flying broomsticks I knew for a fact that what was happening here was due to an enchantment. I took my binoculars and looked in the Gryffindor’s stand to find Hermione. Hermione was looking at the Professor’s stand so I followed her eye line and saw Professor Snape muttering. Hermione and I had been reading hexes and you need to keep constant eye contact; Snape wasn’t blinking. My heart sank as I knew I had to do something. I knew Draco my binoculars and made my excuse to leave.

“You can’t leave now! This is the best bit, Potter getting thrown off his broom.” Draco stated.

“Don’t be mean Malfoy.” I snapped before sprinting off.

As I got underneath the Professor’s stand I saw Hermione running towards me.

“It’s Snape! Do something before Harry gets thrown off his broom.” She whispers.

I saw and opening between the stand and I knew what I had to do. I got my wand out and whispered, “Lacarnum Inflamari” before seeing orange flames light up Snape’s robes. I felt a slight pang of guilt but I ran away with Hermione before we could be seen.

“That was clever Y/N. I was thinking to do something like that. Now go back to your stand before you become a suspect.”

I run back to the stand in time to see Harry get back on his broom and then fall of it again. I slapped Draco on the arm as he was smiling with glee.

“Malfoy he’s going to be sick have a bit of empathy please.” I beg.

At that moment, instead of Harry throwing up, our comes the golden snitch from is mouth. From all around there’s cheering and clapping and I have to stop myself smiling as I’m in Slytherin and we lost. 

“See, Potter doesn’t need my empathy Smith.” Draco spat at me. He never called me Smith so I knew he was mad at me. 

After the match I went to find Harry to congratulate him but I was stopped in my tracks when I heard a low voice say, “Miss Smith.” I slowly turned around and was met with a Professor Snape. I start to panic but I make my voice and calm as possible.

“It was a good game wasn’t it Professor Snape. Shame we didn’t win though.”

“Hmmmm. Good spell, for a first year.” He replies.

I try to hide my horror and I reply, “spell sir?”

“Yes. It did the job though congratulations. It was very risky.” And before I could say anything he glided past me leaving me with my heart banging loudly in my chest.


	7. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where’s my body gone?” Harry exclaimed when he put on the cloak. 
> 
> “My turn!” I say as I took the cloak and draped it over my head. “Can you see me at all? I ask.
> 
> “No! Bloody hell this is so wicked.” Says Ron as he reaches to get a jelly bean from his pile of sweets. Before he could put it in his mouth I grabbed it and ate it.

Christmas was nearing and to my delight Draco had forgiven me for favouring Harry during the Quidditch match.

“Bye Y/N have a good Christmas. I’m sorry you have to stay at school. I’ll write to you!” Draco said as he was about to leave the common room, his trunk all packed for the holidays.

“Don’t worry about me here. You have a good Christmas too!”

After saying my goodbyes to Draco, Crabb and Goyle, (I was not going to miss Crabb and Goyle. The were dumb, dull and followed Draco around like lost puppies) I went to the great Hall to say goodbye to Hermione and Ron. Over the last few weeks I had also gotten closer to Ron and Harry though I could tell that they didn’t trust me as I was friends with Draco, their enemy.

“Bye Hermione have a good Christmas.” I say giving her a hug.

“Bye Y/N. I’m leaving you in charge of the boys while I’m away. Keep them out of trouble.” Hermione says humorously.

“Hey!” Complained Ron.

“Ron I thought you were leaving too.” I say.

“Change of plan.” Mutters Ron, he’s to interested in the game he’s playing with Harry.

As Hermione walks away I ask the boys if I can watch their game. According to Ron the game Wizard chess and the rules are the same as muggle chess only the chess pieces move and knock each other off the board. It was strangely entertaining to watch and Ron crushed Harry. 

For meal times, as there were only a few students left at the school, everyone from all houses sat on one table. I sat next to Harry and Ron every time and they opened up to me about how they were researching a Nicholas Flamel as there was something hidden in the school that Snape was trying to get.

“Snape? Are you sure?” I ask.

“Certain.” Says Harry. “Remember when we defeated the troll and Snape’s leg was bleeding? He got bit by a three-headed dog guarding a trap door.”

“Also, you know Snape was hexing Harry’s broom to try and kill him. Hermione told us you stopped him.” Ron added.

I was unconvinced. “I guess there’s a lot of evidence against him but I just feel like we’re missing something. I can help you look for Flamel if you’d like,”

“That would be great! Only you can’t tell Malfoy about all of this. We trust you and don’t mind you being friends with him but we don’t trust him and we don’t want him knowing about this. Ok?” Harry says.

“I promise I won’t tell Draco.” I swear.

“Y/N, on Christmas morning would like to come up into our common room and open your presents with us?” Ron asks.

“Are you sure?” I ask. Both boys nod their heads and I accept their offer.

Christmas morning came quickly and I was surprised that I had a few presents. I scooped them up and trotted off the Gryffindor’s common room. When I got there the painting said, “password.” To which I gave the passwords the boys had given me the night before.

“Merry Christmas!” Ron said as I walked in. Ron had obviously already opened his presents in excitement and I couldn’t help chuckle at how he was acting like a little kid.

“I’ll go wake Harry up now. HARRYYYYYY WAKE UP IT’S CHRISTMAS!” Ron yelled up the stairs.

A few seconds later a very sleepy looking Harry came out and grumbled.

“Come on Harry. Y/N is here and you both need to open your presents.

“I have presents?” Asks Harry in disbelief. I related to Harry as that was my reaction when I woke up.

From Hermione, Ron and Harry they got me some sweets. Lots of chocolates frogs as they were my favourites and then I realised I got a present from Draco. It was in a small box and when I opened it I gasped. It was a silver bracelet with a green snake. The snake’s eyes were made from a green gem. I asked Harry to tie it round my wrist as I read the note attached.

‘Merry Christmas Y/N  
I hope you like the bracelet. Green suits you.  
From Draco Malfoy.’

It was a really thoughtful and pretty present and I felt bad because I didn’t get him the best present.

It was Harry’s turn to open his presents next. He also got sweets and he got a knitted jumper with his initials on from Ron’s mum. His last present was the best by far though. It was an invisibility cloak and they are so rare.

“Where’s my body gone?” Harry exclaimed when he put on the cloak. 

“My turn!” I say as I took the cloak and draped it over my head. “Can you see me at all? I ask.

“No! Bloody hell this is so wicked.” Says Ron as he reaches to get a jelly bean from his pile of sweets. Before he could put it in his mouth I grabbed it and ate it.

“Hey!” Ron shouted whilst Harry and I giggled.

“Harry you know this means we can look in the restricted section of the library to see if we can find Flamel.” I say.

“Of course! That’s a brilliant idea. I’ll go tonight after Filch has done his rounds.”

The rest of the day consisted of us three looking in books to find Flamel as the days before had been, we had not found anything yet. After a massive Christmas feast I said my good nights to the boys and made my way to the owlery to borrow one of the school’s owls to send Draco and Hermione thank you notes and l looked forward to seeing them in a week.


	8. Finding Nicholas Flamel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She opens the book and cries, “ah of course, here it is. Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher’s stone.
> 
> “The what?” Both boys ask.
> 
> “Honestly don’t you two read?” I ask. “The philosopher’s stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers right?” I confirm with Hermione. “I remember reading about it.

It was the day everyone was coming back to Hogwarts and Harry and Ron were telling me all about this mirror that could show you want you wanted most. I wanted to go see it but Harry said that Dumbledore had moved it and we weren’t to go looking for it.

As soon as I saw Draco coming in I ran up to him and thanked him for his present again before allowing him to unpack his trunk. Whilst I waited for him I saw Hermione march Harry and Ron towards the library so I followed them.

“Y/N Hermione thinks she’s found something on Nicholas Flamel!”

“Really?” I ask.

“You told Y/N?” Hermione asks.

“Yeah we trust her not to say anything, especially to Malfoy.” Harry responded.

“Ok. Now I had you guys looking in the worn section. I’m so stupid.” She exclaims before slamming a massive book onto the table. “I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading.”

“This is light?” Ron asks in horror. Hermione responds with a glare.

She opens the book and cries, “ah of course, here it is. Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher’s stone.

“The what?” Both boys ask.

“Honestly don’t you two read?” I ask. “The philosopher’s stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers right?” I confirm with Hermione. “I remember reading about it.

“Yes. It can transform any metal into pure gold and produces the elixir of life which will make the drinker immortal.” Hermione adds.

“Immortals?” Ron asks.

“It means you’ll never die.” Hermione responds.

“I know what is means.” Ron started before being shushed by me and Harry to allow Hermione to continue. She read out the whole passage on Nicholas Flamel from the book before finishing, “that’s what Fluffy’s guarding on the third floor. That’s what is under the trap door. The Philosopher’s stone.”

“We need to ask Hagrid about it.” Harry says

“Why would Hagrid know?” I ask. Harry tells me everything that Hagrid told him, Ron and Hermione.

“Come with us Y/N tonight.” Hermione says. “You’re part of this now.”

That night we all met up and ran to Hagrid’s hut. We knocked on his door frantically until he opened the door.

“Oh ‘allo. Sorry don’t means to be rude but I’m no fit state to entertain today.” Hagrid says before starting to close the door.

In unison we say, “we know about the Philosopher’s stone.”

The door swings back open and Hagrid responds with, “oh,” before letting us into his hut.

“We think Snape is trying to steal it.” Harry starts as he undos his cloak.

“Snape?! Blimey yeh not still on ‘bout ‘im are yeh?” Hagrid asks in surprise.

“Hagrid we know he’s after the stone we just din’t know why.” Harry said.

“Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone. ‘Es not ‘bout to steal it.”

“What?” Harry asks.

“You ‘eard. Right come on now I’m a bit pre occupied today.”

“Wait a minute. One of the teachers?” Harry pries.

“Of course,” Hermione exclaims, “there are other things defending the stone aren’t there. Spells, enchantments.”

“Tha’s right. Waste ‘a bloody time if yeh ask me. Ain’t no one gunna get past Fluffy. Ain’t a soul knows ‘ow ‘xcept for me an’ Dumbledore. I shouldn’t ‘ave told yeh that. Should not ‘ave told you that.” Hagrid mutters. We all look at each other before something rattles that gets our attention. Hagrid leans into a pot on the fire and takes out something black and puts it on his dining room table. We all follow him before Harry asks, “Hagrid, what is that?”

Hagrid stumbles for words and Ron exclaims, “I know what that is. Hagrid how did you get one?”

“I won it,” Hagrid says proudly, “off a stranger I me’ down ‘he pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it as a matter o’ fact.”

Just then the egg started to shake and pieces of the egg shot into the air violently before seeing a baby dragon emerge. 

“Is that a dragon?” Hermione asks knowing all too well the answer.

“That’s not just any dragon. That’s a Norwegian Ridge-back. My brother Charlie works with these in Romania.” Ron says. Ron isn’t the brightest but he knows his dragons I’ll give him that.

“Isn’ he beau’iful? Aw bless ‘im, he knows ‘is. ‘Allo Norbert.”

“Norbert?” Harry asks.

“Yeah well ‘e gotta ‘ave a name don’ ‘e?” Hagrid responds. As Hagrid and the others fans over the dragon I ask if I can pet Hagrid’s dog fang. I sit in the corner and let Fang.

“Who’s tha’?” Hagrid asks.

“Malfoy!” Harry says angrily.

“What? Where?” I ask getting up from Fang.

“He was looking through the window he’s gone now.” Hermione said.

“Did you tell him we were coming here? Was this you?” Harry asks me furiously.

“What no! You know I wouldn’t. You said you could trust me I wouldn’t go back on that trust.” I snap back.

“Oh dear. You four bes’ be goin’. Yeh don’ wan’ to get in to trouble for being out of yeh beds.”

On our way back to the castle, Harry was telling us about how Hagrid has always wanted a dragon and how it’s bad now that Malfoy knows. At that moment Professor McGonagall steps out in her nightwear and glares at us. Behind her comes a smug Draco Malfoy who’s eyes widen in horror when he sees me. We all step into a nearby classroom.

“Nothing,” she stars, “and I repeat nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore as punishment for your actions 50 points will be taken from each of you.”

I glare a Malfoy and McGonagall continues, “and to endure it doesn’t happen again all five of you will receive detention.”

Malfoy steals forward and says, “excuse me Professor, perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the five of us.”

McGonagall says, “no you heard me correctly Mr Malfoy. You see honourable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention.”

Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled smugly at him before turning and leaving to go to bed. After they leave, Draco and I leave to go to Slytherin’s common room.

“Thanks a lot Malfoy. You know if Snape hears about this I’ll have detention for the rest of the year as well as detention with you. I’ve told you that trying to ruin Harry Potter’s life is going to backfire and here is another example.” I snap when we are out of ear shot of McGonagall.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were with them.” Draco responds quietly.


	9. The Forbidden Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok but we get Fang.” Draco said to which Hagrid replied, “fine, jus’ so yeh know, he’s a bloody coward.”
> 
> After we split off into our 2 groups Draco said, “wait until my father hears about this. This is servant work.”
> 
> “And what is ‘daddy’ going to do Malfoy huh? Turn back time and save you. We’re in this mess because of you so suck it up.” I reply shortly. I was tired and stressed due to upcoming exams and the last thing I needed was a whiny Draco.

I avoided Draco side that night. I was too livid to act nicely. It didn’t help when the next morning I was visited by Snape saying I had detention with him for 2 hours every Friday evening until the end of term.

The evening came for our detention and we were escorted by Filch to Hagrid’s hut. Filch was complaining the whole way down and when we got there, Hagrid was waiting for us outside his hut mooing about the loss of his baby dragon.

“Oh for gods sake pull yourself together man. You’re going into the forest after all. Have to have your wits about you.” Filch tells him.

“The Forest? I thought that was a joke. We can’t go in there. Students aren’t allowed and there are werewolves.” Draco said. I could tell he was scared but I was still mad at him so I didn’t feel too bad. However I did find it strange that our punishment for being out of bed late was for us to be out of late and to go into the forbidden forest.

Filched walked away back up to the castle. Hagrid led us in. He stopped at a pool of metallic silver liquid and explained how it is unicorn blood. He said he found one dead but this unicorn had been hurt and we had to try and find it, maybe even put it out of its misery. Ron and Hermione were to go with Hagrid and I was to go with Harry and Draco. Not only were we splitting up where we could get lost easily but I was put with two people that hated each other.

“Ok but we get Fang.” Draco said to which Hagrid replied, “fine, jus’ so yeh know, he’s a bloody coward.”

After we split off into our 2 groups Draco said, “wait until my father hears about this. This is servant work.”

“And what is ‘daddy’ going to do Malfoy huh? Turn back time and save you. We’re in this mess because of you so suck it up.” I reply shortly. I was tired and stressed due to upcoming exams and the last thing I needed was a whiny Draco.

After some bickering between the two boys, Harry and fang went ahead a bit and Draco hung back to talk to me.

“Y/N I am sorry.” Draco started.

“I know.” I reply.

“Do you hate me for being friends with them?” I ask.

Draco hesitated before saying, “not really. You deserve better friends but if you settle with them that’s fine I guess.”

“Really? So I can still be your friend and be there friend despite you all hating each other.”

“I suppose. But only if you start talking to me again. I don’t like you ignoring me.”

“Deal.” I say with a small smile. For the moment everything was ok, that was until we saw a unicorn lying on the ground with a dark figure on top it drinking blood from the unicorn’s neck. Harry started wincing in pain and touching his forehead causing the figure to stop what he was doing and look up in our direction. Draco starts screaming, Fang starts barking and we run away towards the direction we came from. I thought Harry was behind us and it wasn’t until we found Hagrid’s that I noticed he must have stayed behind. Draco and I told Hagrid what had happened and we all quickly made our way back to where we left Harry. When we find him, he was talking to a centaur that must have saved him from the figure. The centaur tells Harry that he is safe now and wishes him luck before galloping away into the dark forest. 

Hagrid walks us back up into the castle and he walks the three Gryffindors to there common room so he can ensure Harry’s safety so I say my good nights and Draco and a I walk back to Slytherin’s common room.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone I was scared or I will-“

“Or you’ll what Draco? Tell your father.” I say with a humorous smile. “Don’t worry your secret is safe with me.”

We both say goodnight to each other before heading off to our beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually love the relationship between Draco and reader!


	10. The Philosopher’s Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do something!” Ron demands to no one in particular.
> 
> “Shut up, I’m trying to remember how to kill it.” Hermione snapped back.
> 
> “Well do it faster Hermione,” Harry panicked, “it’s killing Y/N!” The vines around me got tighter and I was struggling to breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So throughout my whole fanfic (but especially this chapter) I have done a mix of my favourite parts from both the films and the book as well as adding my own stuff. I hope you enjoy.

The next morning I had my first detention with Snape. It was gross. I had to help collect ingredients for his prion classes and some things I had to collect almost made me throw up. After a I was let go, Hermione, Ron and Harry came bounding towards me breathlessly.

“Hagrid told the man who gave him the dragon’s egg how to get past fluffy and we think it was Snape. We went to go find Dumbledore to tell him but he got a letter from the Ministry of Magic which I think Snape wrote and he won’t be back until tomorrow. Snape is going to steal the stone tonight and we’re going to stop him. Hermione has written to Dumbledore to return but we don’t know when he will get it. Meet us outside the Gryffindor common room tonight.” Harry blurted.

It took me some time to digest the word vomit from Harry but that night I met my three Gryffindor friends and we made our way to the third floor. 

“Alohormora” whispered Hermione and the locked door holding Fluffy opened. Fluffy was sleeping calmly next to an enchanted harp playing. We all looked at each in horror as the realisation hit that Snape is ahead of us. As we opened the trapdoor and discussed our plan, we realised that the enchanted harp had stopped playing. We all slowly turned around and we see an big, angry, three-headed dog slobbering all over Ron. Our first initial reaction was to jump through the trapdoor not caring what came next. We all tumbled down and fell on something black and squishy.

“Lucky this plant was here.” Ron says.

Not lucky Ron, this is Devil’s Snare. Do you not remember learning about it in herbology?” I ask.

Just then the plant’s vines stared to move and grab at our ankles and wrists and we couldn’t pull them off of us. One of the vines had gotten round my neck choking me and I couldn’t wrestle it because my hands were pinned down.

“Do something!” Ron demands to no one in particular.

“Shut up, I’m trying to remember how to kill it.” Hermione snapped back.

“Well do it faster Hermione,” Harry panicked, “it’s killing Y/N!” The vines around me got tighter and I was struggling to breath.

“Devil’s Snare, Devil’s Snare… what did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp-“

“So light I fire.” I managed to choke out.

“Of course! Lacarnum Inflamari.” Hermione said at the plant and it shrivelled up and allowed us to fall through.

“Are you ok Y/N?” Harry asks.

“Yes.” I managed to croak out. I knew after this I’d need a potion to help my voice, the stupid plant really hurt.

Together we picked ourselves up and continued into the next level of protection. The next room was full of flying keys, one of which would open the door for the next level. Ron tried ‘Alohormora’ on the locked door with no luck. In the middle of the room there was a hovering broom and Ron convinced Harry to go and catch the key saying, “if old Snape could do it you can. You’re the youngest seeker in a century!” Harry eventually manages to catch the key and unlock the door and we all went through to the next phase, a giant chess board. This was Ron’s speciality.

We saw the door across the room and we made our way towards it but the royal chess pieces came alive and stopped us with their swords.

“It’s obvious isn’t it? We have to play our way across the board.” Ron took control and we all let him knowing he was our only chance of getting through the door. We played against moving chess pieces with no one controlling them and Harry, Hermione and I moved to the squares Ron told us to go to. Just like the small wizard chess Ron plays, the pieces crushed each other to knock them off the board. If playing against massive chess pieces weren’t scary enough, they could physically hurt us too. After playing for a while Ron stops.

“Wait a minute.” Harry says

“You understand right Harry? Once I make my move the Queen will take me. Then your free to check the King.” Ron says.

“No. Ron no.” Harry shouts.

“What is it?” Hermione asks nervously.

“He’s going to sacrifice himself.” He responds.

I look at Ron in horror and Hermione yells, “No you can’t. There must be another way!”

“Do you want to stop Snape from getting that stone or not?” Snapped Ron. “Harry it’s you who has to go on I know it. Not me, not Hermione, not Y/N, you.”

Harry nods before Ron says his final move and the Queen knocking him off his horse. I start to move towards him but Harry yells at me to not move as we’re still playing. Harry moves onto a square and utters, “check mate.” The King throws his crown down to Harry’s feet and I breath out a sigh of relief before both I and Hermione rush to Ron’s side.

“He’s ok!” Breathes out Hermione.

“Go,” I croak to Harry who lingers by the door. He nods and then turns to walk through the door and out of our sight.

“Is you voice ok?” Hermione asks. I respond with a shrug letting her know it was ok but not good enough to talk. After Ron wakes up I feel a lot better and it isn’t long before a load of professors run in, including Snape.

“What the bloody hell are you doing here?” Ron asks snape. “You’re the one stealing the stone.”

“No Professor Quirrell was the one trying to steal the stone.” Snape replied

“But the quidditch match. You were trying to kill Harry-“

“No I was trying to save Harry. It wasn’t working so when my robe magically caught fire it managed to distract Quirrell long enough for Harry to recover and catch the snitch.” He said looking at me.

Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse then took us all away with Snape and McGonagall whilst Dumbledore went to retrieve Harry.

We we’re all checked over and sent away for sleep. Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion to help my throat recover but rest was the best medicine. Snape took me to the common room and on the way he kept asking me questions which I could only reply with nodding and shaking my head. He told me that my reward for saving the school was that he would cancel the rest of my detention. If I hasn’t been through so much I would have laughed as school was finishing in two weeks.


	11. End of Term Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day was the end of term feast and although I loved it when we had feasts, this one was sad because I was saying bye to my friends to 2 months. One bonus was that Slytherin had won the house cup so everyone on my table had very high spirits, including Draco. Dumbledore at the end of the feast told everyone the amount of points each house get and I could see Snape looking stern but clapping frantically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so warning, this is the only scene so far I have changed massively and that is because I don’t think Gryffindor should have won the house cup. I also had to change the number of points each character got so that it would work.  
> I myself am a mix between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and even I think this last scene originally favours Gryffindor massively so I hope you agree with the outcome here.

Within a day the whole school had found out about what happened and Draco had to fend people off for me as a I was still too weak and tired to tell anyone anything. 

“Draco have we heard about Harry?”

“I know he’s in the hospital wing at the moment. I heard rumours that he defeated Quirrell by just touching him and that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was on the back of Quirrell’s head this whole year without anyone knowing. That’s the reason he wore that strange turban.”

My eyes widen in shock and disbelief but after talking to Hermione I found out that it was true. The three of us visited an unconscious Harry daily and drop off sweets and cards that people want to give to him. The day before the end of term feast, we were told that Harry had woken up and was going to be discharged from the hospital wing later on in the day. After Dumbledore has visited Harry, we were allowed to go in for 5 minutes to say hi. Madam Pomfrey was kind but strict. We all rushed in and gave Harry a big hug before spilling everything that had happened in the week and a half we was gone. He also told us everything that happened in the room with Quirrell and how it was a shock to see him instead of snape. After 5 minutes (on the dot) we were ushered out to let Harry rest before he could leave.

The next day was the end of term feast and although I loved it when we had feasts, this one was sad because I was saying bye to my friends to 2 months. One bonus was that Slytherin had won the house cup so everyone on my table had very high spirits, including Draco. Dumbledore at the end of the feast told everyone the amount of points each house get and I could see Snape looking stern but clapping frantically.

“Yes well done Slytherin, well done. However, recent events must be taken into account and I have a few last minute points to award.” Dumbledore said. He gave Hermione 50 points, Harry 80 points Ron 50 points, Neville 20 points and me 50 points. Slytherin still won but only marginally and Gryffindor were now second place would seemed to cheer up the Gryffindor table slightly. Instead of 312 points, they now had 502 points and we went from 472 points to 522 points. For the fact that these ‘recent events’ happened almost two weeks ago I thought it was strange and unnecessary to give points now but I suppose a Dumbledore has his reasons.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the first year.

After packing up my trunk and saying goodbye to some of the upper year Slytherins I had become friendly with, us first years were in a huddle on the train station. I said goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione and told the, that I would try to write to them but couldn’t make any promises. 

On the way back home, I sat with Draco, Crabb and Goyle just like I did on the first day of term only this time instead of all three boys sitting opposite me, Draco sat next to me. We talked all the way home about how we were going to keep in contact over the summer and summer plans before the train pulled up and Kings Cross and Draco and I said our goodbyes.

I made my way across the muggle platform unsure what was about to happen when to my surprise and delight I saw Mrs Wool. She told me that for the summer I was still staying with the Wool family and although they aren’t my Hogwarts family, I much preferred the idea of living with them than a random family I had never met before. I couldn’t talk to Mrs Wool about the past year as the car was full of children but I hoped that I would find some time to tell her all about my adventures at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you read to the end. I plan on releasing the send one book in a few days but I need to re-read the whole of the chamber of secrets book and re-watch the film before I wrote the second book. 
> 
> Any suggestions you have let me know in the comments I’m always open to ideas :)


End file.
